chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian direct election
<-Special Election +''' ''2029''-> The '''Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 is an incoming major election following the 2017 Special Election. The most focused battleground states are the Post-Soviet States. Background Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the Reigning Emperor of Chawosauria since 2017]] Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was the reigning Emperor of Chawosauria until his death, DKA had been reigning since February 24, 2017, winning the 2017 Special Election in a surprise victory, and winning also more power. A Moderate Socialist, DKA appealed to the Windsor Brand of the Socialist Movement in Chawosauria and opposing the Timothy Brand of Socialism. DKA is despised by Communists, Conservatives, and Classical Liberals. As a Social Democrat, he defended Universal Healthcare, Universal Education, Public Transportation, and eventually Environmentalism. Forced to focus on the Civil War over the Great Blackout, which it's also threatening to destroy Chawosauria. DKA began the Arsenals of Socialism stimulus package to transform Chawosauria into a Scandinavian-like nation. Kinda helping DKA's popularity. With Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the Communist primaries in a surprise turnout, DKA is unlikely to run again in 2019, despite ironically DKA defeated Timothy II by 3 million votes in the 2017 Special Election. DKA died on March 3, 2019, and was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, who might run for reelection. Demise of the Chawallian Communist Party During and after the 2018 Communist Party Conventions, the Chawallian Communist Party broke up into four Socialist parties, splitting the Socialist electorate, the former members of the Communist Party either founded or realigned to the Chawosaurian Communist Party, Chawallian People's Workers' Party, Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party, and the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party. Great Patriotic War (Civil War) Since 2016, Chawosauria was in the midst of Civil War between the Chawallians and the Chawmanians supposedly but ended up becoming a war between Chawosauria and the Christian Crusaders. The Christian Crusaders founded the Empire of Bismarckia out of the Chawosaurian European Parliament in retaliation to the results of the 2017 French Presidential Election and began to push Chawosauria's power and influence backward but this threatened to backfire when Chawosauria is starting to recover their military strength and pushed the Christian Theocrats backward with Operation Napoleon. The war ended in Chawosaurian Victory. Aristocratic Inbreeding Controversy The Capitalists' aristocratic donors, the Montgomeries, the Bismarcks, the Schwartz, the Brunswicks, and the Websters have been exposed of performing cousin inbreeding to maintain their aristocratic bloodline. These families are funding the campaigns of the incumbent Capitalist government to keep the Communists out of power, the worst controversy was the Michael and Michelle Schwartz controversy, where they were born from uncle-niece inbreeding, and because they were deformed, and they lacked intelligence, they became actual slaves to the Montgomery family, one of the main aristocratic donors of the Capitalist politicians running for reelection. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII announced his candidacy for Supreme Leader of Chawosauria, his candidacy became the subject and center of controversy because of his history of political, financial, and sexual corruption, and rumors spreading in Chawosauria that he is a Christian, Christianity is socially unacceptable in Chawosaurian Society. Previous Election On December 31, 2017, Incumbent Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, won a third term but seemingly won big, DKA won 152 countries, and won the popular by 3 million votes. Defeating Timothy Max Roosevelt II on the second try, DKA was able to pick up support from Anarchists, Libertarians, and Isolationists. Appealing to Nationalism. DKA crushed much of the Soviet Firewall, and was able to win the critical nation of Brazil, the first Capitalist politician to do so. By winning Millennials, Nationalists, Isolationists, Libertarians, and Anarchists, as well as Socialists, Progressives, and a series of Left-Wingers, with some Conservatives, DKA created a coalition of unity against a common Communist enemy. Political Parties and Candidates Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. General Election Campaign Issues Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Legality of Incest and Inbreeding Chawosaurians don't really care about Inbreeding or Incest, but the debate on rather or not it should be legal or not continues. In January 2018, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court legalized Incest, although the penalty for incest was wiped out in the 1960s. No political party has a position on incest. Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu DKA's popularity continues to sink April to July of 2018, his sexuality became the matter of controversy since July of 2018, his handling of the Great Patriotic War raised questions over his fitness and lack of preparedness. Another problem with DKA's personal life is that he's a mad alcoholic. DKA was criticized by the Communist Party for being a "disheveled drunk" a new political term being used in Chawosauria originated from the aftermath of the 2017 U.S. Alabama Senate Special Election, the term was first used by Republican Congressman, Peter King, in reference to Steve Bannon, the man who thought he could leverage the Republicans to support Trump's populist agenda or Bannon would recruit Right-Wing Populists to primary Establishment Republican Incumbents and have them replaced in order to have Trump's populist agenda implemented, Bannon promoted Roy Moore, but in a Red State where Trump won in a landslide, Bannon got Senator Luther Strange primaried because of Strange's elitist background. Bannon's gamble backfired when Southern Democrat Doug Jones struck the world in exciting shock and it was because Bannon devided up the State's dominant Conservative Electorate. Political Parties Theme Songs This is the first election where campaigns have theme songs of their choice. Battleground States The United States, the former Soviet Union, and Southern Africa are the states that both the Communists and Capitalists must win a supermajority or majority of them to win the monarchy. The Communists need to at least win the United States and the former Soviet Union to capture the monarchy, and the Capitalists need to keep both the United States and the former Soviet Union in the Millennial Firewall to keep the monarchy in Capitalist hands. The Communists must make the electoral map look like the map of the April 2017 federal election map, while the Capitalists need to make the electoral map look at least like the December 2017 special election map. Results | | | |} Category:Critical Election Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019